


Meeting of a Demon

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood moon, Bondage, Chains, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Painplay, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Rakan gets caught in the Blood Moon's light and gets a visit from Thresh.





	Meeting of a Demon

Rakan grunted, trying to pull his wrists free of the dark black chains that bound him to the tree. He had been such an idiot, running around the forest. On this night, especially. He looked up, glimpsing the deep crimson glow of the moon overhead.

The Blood Moon. Happens every year. Spirits and demons rise to do the Blood Moon’s bidding, capturing any mortals they find to sacrifice to the sanguine light.

And apparently, he was on the menu. A trap sprung from beneath the earth, faster than even he, a Lhotlan Vastaya, could move.

The chains were incredibly tight, forcing his hands to meet behind the gnarled wood of… he thought it was an Afei Oak, but it could be a Kies Poplar. He wasn’t very good with trees. He was much better at dancing and charm magic than the arcane forces of nature.

_Maybe it **is** a Kies Poplar… damnit, Rakan, focus!_

He pulled against the chains again, feeling the rest of them tighten around his chest and legs with the force. He shifted uncomfortably, releasing the struggle with a gasp as he allowed himself to breathe again.

“Well, well...” Came a deep, menacing voice.

Rakan looked up, scared but not willing to show it.

A red mist materialized in front of him, forming the approximate shape of a man. But this man has flowing scarlet energy coursing through his body. The top of his face was dominated by a bone-white mask, while the bottom was home to a menacing set of curving fangs.

Long locks of white hair flowed down his shoulders. His biceps were pretty muscular, Rakan noted, for a demon, anyway.

His hands were tipped with long, white claws, which ended in the same splash of red that colored his body, as if he had dipped them in blood itself.

In those hands, a long chain was coiled lazily around his wrists. One end curved into a nasty hook, the other, a bright red lantern.

He was twirling the hook lazily, as if bored with the prize he had caught.

“A Vastaya?” The reverbant voice droned. “How droll.”

Rakan groaned again, making a show of struggling against the chains, as if to prove something to the demon.

“What, am I not good enough?” He asked mockingly, his golden eyes flaring. “The Blood Moon have a thing against Lhotlans?”

The demon looked Rakan up and down, as if surveying a piece of his property. The masked face was highly expressive, conveying an extremely disinterested feeling.

“Yes, actually.” The demon said. “Human souls only, I’m afraid.”

Rakan smirked. “So, you’re gonna let me go?” He asked, the smug tone still in his voice.

At this, the demon broke his bored expression and began laughing a deep, sonorant laugh.

“Let you _go?_ ” He repeated in disbelief. “Do you know who I _am?_ ”

“I know you’re an asshole.” Rakan replied, still trying to put on a good face, although his heartbeat was quickening by the second. “You look the part, actually.”

The demon did not frown. He did not give Rakan a disapproving glare.

He _smiled_.

Casually, ever so casually, the demon strode up to Rakan, forcefully and precisely bringing the curved part of the hook under his chin and forcing the Vastaya to look him in the eyes.

“Get a closer one, then.” The demon whispered. The hook was warm against Rakan’s flesh, and he could feel it pulsing with otherwordly energy.

“If you ask me nicely...” The demon continued, a growl entering his voice. “I might let you go. When I’m finished with you.”

Rakan’s face twitched in irritation for a brief moment. “You must be joking.” He said, his voice hoarse against the hook.

“I’m as serious as a heart attack, _Rakan_.” The demon pulled the hook off Rakan’s neck and dug the curved point into his shirt. In one, fluid motion, he pulled, ripping the cloth in two.

“Hey! What the fuck- ah!” Rakan shouted, but the chains pulled even tighter, interrupting his outburst.

“Do you feel it yet?” The demon asked, extending a claw out to gently touch Rakan’s skin.

“How do you know my name?” Rakan countered.

“I know everything about you.” The demon answered. “One look into your eyes, and I can see it all.” The demon flipped the hook, running the dull end down Rakan’s side, almost in a playful manner.

“I see you’re afraid, Rakan. Afraid of what I might do to you.” The hook pulled away, rolling around the demon’s wrist. He caught it expertly, placing it in a loop on his belt.

“Your fears are well-founded.”

“Who are you?” Rakan asked through gritted teeth, feeling violated by the hook’s instructive touch.

“I...” The demon swept his a hand behind his back in a low bow. “Am _Thresh_.”

“Okay, Thresh.” Rakan laced the name with venom. “I’m not afraid of you. I am Rakan.” He tried to puff his chest out in pride. “I am scared of nothing.”

Thresh smirked. “Really, now? Nothing?” His voice was so mirthful, it made Rakan sick.

“Then why do I hear your voice tremble? Why do I hear your heart quicken?”

Then, Thresh swiped forward with a clawed hand, making Rakan yelp in pain.

Five very thin, hairline cuts appeared on his chest, crossing from his hip to his shoulder.

“What...” Rakan breathed. “You bastard...”

“You like them?” Thresh asked. “Tonight, I’m going to cover you in them. And then, even when the moon goes down, you’ll remember me.”

“What do you want from me?” Rakan asked, becoming desperate. “I don’t have any money-”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Thresh sighed. “You are _mine_ , Rakan. I _own_ you. And now that I have you, I’m going to make sure you never forget that.”

“You don’t own me.” Rakan hissed.

“The instant you stepped into the red light, I did.” Thresh replied. “And now, we’re going to have some fun.”

Thresh spun the hook, deftly swinging it in an arc to cut a line down Rakan’s pants.

“Wait, don’t...” Rakan began, but Thresh had already sliced them to ribbons. Rakan pulled against the chains.

“Stop! Don’t touch me!”

Thresh leaning forward to examine Rakan’s naked body.

“What a lovely body… shame what I’m about to do to it.” Thresh joked. “If you’re very good, I’ll only leave a few scars.”

“Let me go!” Rakan shouted. “Someone, help!”

“Now, now, we can’t have that...” Thresh chided, reaching into his belt loop to procure a long red cloth.

Rakan recognized it as a ceremonial banner flown from villages to keep the demons out. It was gilded with golden etchings and appeared to be extremely thick.

“What are you going to do with that?” Rakan asked, now about to fully panic. “Get away from me!” He pulled frantically at the chains, only succeeding in bruising his wrists.

Thresh forcefully grabbed his white-red hair, forcing his head to remain still.

“Be a good boy.” Thresh whispered, malice coloring his voice. “But keep struggling. It makes it better.”

“Stop- mm!”

Thresh had tied the thick silk cloth around Rakan’s open lips, silencing the boy’s screams. He began winding the fabric, coiling even more of it around his mouth and pulled it tight before knotting it expertly.

“Just because I gagged you doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear you scream.” Thresh said, dragging a long claw across Rakan’s covered lips. “So try to make it loud.”

Rakan made a strangled noise behind the silk, begging Thresh to stop. Tears began welling up in his eyes.

Thresh took notice. “Oh, no. Don’t cry.” Then his face broke into a wicked grin.

“That part comes later.”

His other hand ghosted across Rakan’s chest and down his stomach, landing on his flaccid cock.

“A little pleasure with the pain...” Thresh whispered as he began to stroke. His hand felt so good… it felt like Rakan was being taken into the mouth of the most seasoned whore in Ionia.

 _Demon magic…_ He thought. _To break me..._

“Let your guard down, Rakan...” Thresh said quietly, so quietly Rakan could barely hear him. “The pain is so good, I promise.”

Rakan could feel his voice worming it’s way into his mind. He felt so dizzy. His lips still tried to move behind the silk, but they weren’t saying anything.

“That’s it...” Thresh continued stroking.

Rakan weakly pulled against the chains again, and mewling behind the thick silk gag.

“Shh...” Thresh pulled a chain from between Rakan’s legs and began wrapping it around his shaft and balls. He pulled it tight suddenly, forcing Rakan from his dream-like reverie with an incredible pain he had never felt before.

The metal pinched the skin, the pressure crushed his manhood and made him howl into the gag, his muffled screams echoing into the forest.

“That’s it.” Thresh began planting soft kisses on Rakan’s neck, being sure to bite down on the space between the shoulders. “Scream for me, Rakan.”

He pulled again, and Rakan did scream, louder than last time. But the silk prevented anyone from hearing his pathetic moans for help.

Then, as soon as the pain began, it began to subside. Thresh was stroking him again.

“My little birdie, all wrapped up with nowhere to go...” Thresh goaded.

Rakan pleaded with his eyes, tears starting to flow. He moaned through the gag, but nothing coherent came out.

“Sorry, Rakan. I can’t understand you.” Thresh teased. “Here, let me turn up the _volume_.”

He pressed both hands onto Rakan’s chest and pulled down, raking large scratches into the boys skin and making him holler and writhe in pain.

The cuts were thin, but deep enough to begin oozing blood slowly down his chest.

“Mmes… mmes...” Rakan begged through the gag.

“Please?” Thresh offered, pretending to interpret Rakan’s speech.

Rakan nodded. “Mmes...”

“Please what?”

“Mm moa...”

“No more?”

Rakan nodded again.

Thresh tsk’d loudly. “Naughty, naughty. That gets you a _lashing_.”

Thresh rolled the hook up through the forest floor and brought it diagonally across Rakan’s chest, ripping an even larger cut in the boy. But this wasn’t in his flesh. It was deeper than that. It was in his _soul_.

Rakan pulled the chains taut, unable to make any noise. The feeling was horrific. His mind was being flayed apart by the sheer pain and torment of having his spirit cut in half.

Then, before the pain could subside, Thresh began stroking again.

“Moan for me.” Thresh panted, obviously getting off on what he was doing to Rakan.

“Beg me to stop.”

“Mm! Mm!” Rakan shook his head, trying to pry the gag off his mouth, but he couldn’t loosen the knots.

Despite the pain Thresh had inflicted, every stroke of his cock made it fade away, replacing it with the heavy lust of his hand.

“Cum for me...” Thresh hissed. “Cum for me.”

Rakan howled, thrashed, twisted, moaned. He pulled against the chains as hard as he could, he tried to roll his hips away, he tried to beg through the silk, he tried to plead for his sanity.

But Thresh did not stop.

And then, he came.

Spurts of thick, white seed sprayed out, arcing into the air and coating the forest floor. It took awhile for the stream to stop, and the whole time Thresh kept stroking, coaxing Rakan’s full orgasm out of him.

Eventually, Rakan’s chest stopped heaving.

His limbs trembled, afraid and spent. He was still vulnerable, still chained to this tree with cuts all over his body.

Thresh examined the mess Rakan had made, then grabbed his chin, forcing his head up again.

“I’m going to ask you one question, Rakan.” He began slowly. “Answer truthfully, and I will let you go.”

Rakan’s eyes shook with fear, almost unable to meet Thresh’s.

“If you lie, I’m taking you away with me. Forever.” He licked his lips. “Understand?”

Rakan nodded frantically.

“So tell me, Rakan...” Thresh asked, hooking a claw onto the silk and pulling it down around Rakan’s neck. “ _Who owns you?_ ”

There was a moment’s hesitation, but Rakan knew what he had to say if he wanted to make it through the night.

“You do...” He whispered, hanging his head.

“Repeat it to me.”

“You…” His voice hitched before he recovered. “You own me...”

“Good boy.” Thresh growled. “I’ll see you next year, Rakan.”

Then, he vanished into red mist. The Blood Moon’s light dissipated, and the chains did as well. Rakan fell from the tree suddenly, landing on his stomach.

Instead of getting up, he lay there, vulnerable and exhausted.

But part of him couldn’t wait until next year.

 

 

 

 


End file.
